


C'era una volta un re... quasi

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un re... quasi

C’era una volta un re… _quasi_.   
  
C’era, in realtà, un giovane principe, il cui padre _non_ era morto quando lui era soltanto un bambino, lasciandogli in eredità una corona troppo pesante e un regno troppo grande.   
Anzi: suo padre stava benissimo, scoppiava letteralmente di salute. Però, com’era nella tradizione della famiglia, intendeva rinunciare al trono per ritirarsi a vita privata, in modo da avere finalmente un po’ di tempo per i suoi hobby.   
E del resto, per quanto suo figlio fosse giovane, la corona non avrebbe mai potuto essere troppo pesante, né il regno troppo grande. Infatti, era un regno di montagna, piccolo e povero. Era così povero che i suoi re non potevano permettersi una corona che fosse più di un sottile cerchietto di metallo, senza pietre preziose: faceva molto meno effetto delle corone di cartapesta dorata degli attori girovaghi che passavano una volta all’anno. Ed era così piccolo che i suoi abitanti dicevano, scherzando, che se qualcuno usciva dalle mura della capitale e tirava un sasso, doveva stare attento a non farlo finire all’estero…a patto di non colpire qualche albero, ovviamente.   
Il che sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile. C’era _pieno_ di alberi.   
Costituivano, in effetti, la principale risorsa del paese: erano ottimi sia come materiale per l’edilizia, sia come combustibile, sia per costruire barche piccole e solide, in grado di navigare sicure anche nei più tumultuosi torrenti di montagna (e di conseguenza, permettevano trasporti rapidi e buona pesca).   
Nascondevano funghi, frutta di bosco, alveari e una enorme quantità di animali pelosi e saporiti. (Anche se gli orsi erano un po’ complicati da prendere.)   
Insomma, tutto andava per il meglio, e gli abitanti erano più che soddisfatti.   
Il re un po’ meno. Per quanto tentasse, non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa l’idea, che lo tormentava da anni e anni, che forse sarebbe stato meglio ingrandirsi un po’. Così, quando suo figlio fu _quasi_ abbastanza grande da subentrargli, gli tenne il discorso che aveva provato davanti allo specchio una decina di volte.   
“Figlio mio, hai ormai raggiunto l’età della ragione ed è ora che io ti parli come ad un futuro re. Sarei molto felice di lasciarti il trono, anche oggi stesso, e dedicarmi completamente ai miei alveari; e non ho dubbi che saresti in grado di sostituirmi nel migliore dei modi. Sei intelligente, saggio giusto, equilibrato e coraggioso… ti ho visto alle prese con quell’orso, l’altro giorno… e hai ricevuto tutta l’istruzione che era possibile darti. Sai montare a cavallo, leggere, scrivere e far di conto, conosci l’arte della scherma e le leggi del nostro regno, sei perfettamente in grado di amministrare la giustizia. Ma… non interrompermi, per favore… ma c’è un ma. Tutto questo non è sufficiente. Io non voglio che tu sia semplicemente in grado di regnare come me, io voglio che tu possa farlo  meglio. Per questo, ho deciso che tu abbia qualcosa che a me è sempre mancato: la certezza di ciò che è meglio per il nostro regno. Non sto parlando della situazione economica: grazie agli Dei, siamo quasi del tutto autosufficienti, e quelle poche importazioni di granaglie sono più che superate dalle esportazioni di salmone essiccato. In realtà, il problema che mi preoccupa è ben altro. Il nostro regno è non solo povero ma piccolo, addirittura minuscolo, e di conseguenza è anche molto vulnerabile. Lo so che siamo arroccati in mezzo alle montagne, ma i nostri stessi commerci ci dimostrano che non è poi così difficile valicarle. Questo significa che qualcuno, un giorno, potrebbe invaderci…ma allo stesso tempo, significa anche che noi potremmo ingrandire il nostro regno, annettendoci quelle terre di nessuno al di là dei monti in cui ci sono solo villaggi sparsi. Dopo averne riuniti un paio di centinaia, i nostri confini sarebbero già abbastanza estesi da indurre qualche piccolo signore a giurarci fedeltà, rendendoci così ancora più stabili. E se ci fosse necessità di denaro, potremmo sempre disboscare un po’: il legno delle nostre foreste è pregiato, lo sai.  È tutta la vita che ci penso e sono sicuro, so, che si potrebbe fare senza troppe difficoltà. Quello che non so è se sia il caso. Questo dovrai scoprirlo tu. Quindi, il mio ultimo ordine come tuo re è questo: preparati a partire per un lungo viaggio, durante il quale visiterai il maggior numero di regni che ti sarà possibile, cercando di stabilire vantaggi e svantaggi delle varie dimensioni. Tornerai dopo un anno e un giorno, e la prima cosa che farò dopo i festeggiamenti sarà di abdicare in tuo favore. Dopo di che sarai tu a decidere, su questa e altre questioni.”   
Il principe ubbidì senza discutere e, anzi, con molto entusiasmo, perché l’idea di vedere il mondo lo aveva sempre attirato, tanto che c’erano giorni in cui invidiava i semplici ambulanti, che almeno sapevano cosa c’era dall’altro lato delle montagne. Preparò i bagagli per quello che sarebbe stato, con tutta probabilità, il primo “viaggio di istruzione” della storia: prese il miglior cavallo che ci fosse al castello (cioè nel regno) più un mulo per i bagagli, che consistevano più che altro in abiti da caccia (comodi e leggeri), cibi conservati, un paio di borracce (una di acqua e una di liquore di erbe, da usare in caso di malattia), le solite piccole cose che si caccia in tasca chi viaggia (esca, acciarino, coltello e così via), una borsa di spiccioli e qualche moneta d’oro che il padre lo forzò a prendere perché “non si sa mai”. Tranne uno, lasciò a casa i suoi vestiti migliori, perché tanto non avrebbe avuto occasione di usarli; infatti aveva deciso di viaggiare in incognito, fingendo di essere soltanto uno dei numerosi giovani in cerca di fortuna.   
Si era detto: “Se mi presento in qualità di principe, anche se del nostro piccolo regno, verrò accolto a braccia aperte in qualsiasi reggia; ma, allo stesso tempo, avrò certamente più spese nelle locande e nei mercati, senza contare il rischio di essere aggredito e derubato. Non so molto del mondo, ma ci sono di sicuro più locande, mercati e strade solitarie di quante non siano le corti. Sì, è molto meglio così. Porterò solo un abito da corte, perché non si sa mai. In fondo, potrebbe anche capitarmi di cambiare idea.”   
Dato che non amava i convenevoli, appena pronto partì senza salutare nessuno, con l’impazienza di chi ha sempre sognato di farlo.   
La prima parte del viaggio fu fin troppo facile: erano gli stessi sentieri che aveva sempre conosciuto, solo che questa volta non si trattava di tornare indietro per l’ora di cena o dopo un paio di giorni, ma di continuare ad andare sempre diritto, fino a valicare i monti, e avventurarsi nel nuovo, misterioso mondo al di là… “Stiamo freschi! Se tutto il mio viaggio dovesse essere così, tanto varrebbe che tornassi subito indietro!” si disse il principe, quando, dal Passo degli Ambulanti, vide che oltre le montagne che ben conosceva c’erano soltanto delle altre montagne.   
E in effetti, se non avesse saputo che esistevano posti anche molto diversi, si sarebbe scoraggiato. Infatti, che senso ha vedere posti nuovi se sono uguali a quelli che hai già visto? Ma per fortuna, già dopo qualche giorno il paesaggio cominciò a cambiare, ad addolcirsi, tanto che ben presto si ritrovò in pianura.   
“Fa uno strano effetto, poter vedere così lontano tutto intorno, senza niente di più alto di una fattoria qua e là. Dà quasi un senso di vertigine. Chissà come diventa, la gente che cresce da queste parti? Si sentiranno di sicuro più liberi, a vedere che non c’è niente ad impedirgli di viaggiare, in qualunque direzione preferiscano.”   
E cominciò ad attaccare discorso con i contadini che incontrava, per capirgli meglio. Ma lo aspettava una brutta delusione: non erano affatto più felici dei suoi montanari. Anzi: si sentivano molto indifesi, pensavano che in qualsiasi momento poteva arrivare un’invasione straniera, o anche semplicemente una banda di briganti, e non ci sarebbe stato posto dove nascondersi. Addirittura alcuni lo accoglievano male, perché secondo loro, essendo un estraneo, doveva essere per forza anche pericoloso; e tanto più se aveva il coraggio di viaggiare in quella prateria di cui avevano tanta paura. Oltretutto, in quel regno i contadini non avevano il diritto di viaggiare oltre il mercato più vicino senza il permesso del Signore che governava il territorio in cui erano nati; permesso che il signore non dava praticamente mai. Infatti, era necessario che ogni uomo restasse al suo posto, per non sguarnire la regione: in caso di attacco, sarebbero stati tutti necessari come soldati. Non che intendessero pagarli per questo: fare il soldato gratis era uno dei “privilegi” degli abitanti.   
“Beh, in questo caso non mi sembra che avere molto spazio sia un vantaggio. Sono tutti molto più lontani che da noi, e se ti succede qualcosa nessuno può arrivare in tempo o anche solo saperlo. E non vale solo per la povera gente: anche i castelli dei vari Signori sono troppo distanti per comunicare bene. Credo che abbiano bisogno di molti soldati potenziali anche perché nessun territorio può spalleggiarne un altro. In pratica, se un’invasione non viene fermata subito, arriverà diritta al cuore del regno in men che non si dica. Forse basterebbe un’organizzazione migliore, che so, delle buone strade per sveltire le comunicazioni…”   
Il regno seguente prometteva molto meglio. Era persino più grande, ma fin dalle prime miglia si capiva che era stato organizzato in maniera molto più organica. Tanto per cominciare, il principe si era imbattuto nel concetto di “dogana”: cioè, in quel punto della terra di nessuno in cui il re aveva ritenuto che cominciassero i suoi confini, era stata costruita una baracca, presidiata da quattro uomini, il cui compito era di fermare gli stranieri che vedevano e di chiedere loro cosa andassero a fare nel regno; anche se sarebbe stato davvero strano ricevere una risposta sul genere “Sono venuto per assassinare il vostro Re” o qualcosa di simile. (Ad ogni modo, tutto lasciava pensare che le guardie avrebbero preso la risposta sul serio, e avrebbero agito di conseguenza: dall’aspetto, si sarebbe detto che non fossero capaci di riconoscere il senso dell’umorismo nemmeno inciampandoci sopra.) Inoltre, avevano l’incarico di rimandare indietro le persone che erano considerate indesiderabili, come i mendicanti, gli ammalati o chi fuggiva da un’epidemia, per quanto sembrasse sano, o da una carestia. Gli dissero anche che se persone del genere fossero aumentate di numero, arrivando in massa, alla “frontiera” sarebbero stati mandati dei rinforzi. Tutto questo, assieme alla strada che si dipanava subito dopo la dogana, intersecandone altre altrettanto solide, larghe e ben costruite, sembrava indicare una nobile preoccupazione per le condizioni del regno; evidentemente, il re non voleva che i suoi sudditi si ammalassero, soffrissero la fame o venissero assediati da più gente di quella che avrebbero potuto aiutare con le loro elemosine. Le magnifiche strade portavano a città non troppo grandi (erano più piccole delle capitali locali dei vari territori del regno precedente), né troppo piccole (erano tutte, comunque, più grandi della capitale del suo regno, che nel ricordo cominciava ad apparirgli davvero minuscola). Quanto alla capitale, era davvero una enorme città, divisa in quartieri tutti ugualmente ordinati e puliti (per la prima volta vedeva delle strade senza mucchi di spazzatura agli angoli) ma tutti molto diversi l’uno dall’altro. Bastò una veloce indagine a chiarirne il motivo. “Dunque, quello lungo il fiume è il quartiere dei commercianti; se guardi bene, noterai che ogni casa ha un magazzino e un molo. All’estremità nord, sottovento, c’è la zona degli artigiani, in modo che concerie e posti del genere non possano dare fastidio a nessuno. Ai piedi della collina vedrai le strade dei sapienti, sulle pendici i palazzi dei nobili e in cima la reggia. Ovviamente, come straniero gli ultimi due posti ti sono preclusi, e se distrattamente ti avvicini troppo verrai fermato dalle Guardie di Cerchia.”   
“Oh. Immagino che invece gli abitanti della città possano andarci quando vogliono.”   
“Per il Dio dell’Ordine, certo che no! Ognuno ha un suo posto nella vita, non credi? Nessuno può lasciare la zona che il Dio ha decretato essere giusta per lui; sarebbe criminale generare indebite confusioni!”   
“Capisco. Però, per favore, toglimi una curiosità: come vi regolate riguardo ai domestici? Come acquistate ciò che vi serve? E soprattutto, come fate a mandare dei messaggi da una città all’altra?”   
“Oh, è tutto molto semplice. I servi appartengono alla zona in cui nascono, proprio come tutti gli altri. Dopotutto, c’e una bella differenza fra il servo di una lavandaia e quello di una nobile, non lo vedi anche tu? Gli acquisti vengono fatti sul margine delle varie zone, per mezzo delle Guardie di Cerchia. E i messaggi vengono mandati nello stesso modo, per mezzo delle Guardie Locali…”   
“Ognuna delle quali, naturalmente, si occupa solo di una determinata strada. E immagino che ogni categoria, comprese le Guardie di Frontiera (mise molta cura nel “pronunciare” le maiuscole) comprenda sia uomini che donne, per assicurarne la presenza in ogni generazione.”   
“Vedo che comprendi. Però mi sorprende che tu sia arrivato fin qui senza saperlo. Avrebbero dovuto dirtelo in ogni città. O forse hai preferito non fare domande a quei campagnoli?”   
“A dire la verità non ci sono neanche passato. Avevo troppa fretta di arrivare qui alla capitale per fermarmi lungo la strada.”   
“Sì, ti capisco. Di sicuro non c’è città migliore al mondo. Non è meraviglioso come tutto sia organizzato per il meglio?”   
“Veramente meraviglioso. Scusami ora, devo andare.” – “Alla larga!” pensò fra sé e sé. “Qui sono decisamente _troppo_ organizzati. Possibile che non ci sia modo di fermarsi alla via di mezzo? Beh, adesso l’importante è tagliare la corda il più in fretta possibile, prima che qualcuno decida che tutti gli stranieri sono fuori posto…” e continuò il viaggio.   
Ma le cose non migliorarono. Nella maggior parte dei regni, il fatto di essere più grandi si traduceva solo in un aumento delle tasse, che però non portavano alcun vantaggio per la popolazione, dato che non venivano usate per scopi che fossero utili per tutti ma solo perché il re e i nobili potessero procurarsi nuovi vestiti e nuovi divertimenti. In altri, il re era così potente che perfino i nobili non contavano più nulla, ed erano ormai solo delle decorazioni animate per il suo palazzo; in altri ancora, invece, il re non era affatto potente, e i nobili passavano il tempo a farsi la guerra l’uno con l’altro o contro di lui, tanto che nessuno di loro sapeva se suo figlio gli sarebbe succeduto nel suo rango.   
Quanto a quelli che gli sembrarono i peggiori, in uno il re era anche il sommo sacerdote, il che impediva ai sudditi di avere perlomeno un prete con cui lamentarsi; nell’altro un rigido filosofo, così moralista che uomini e donne non potevano incontrarsi dall’età di sei anni fino al momento del matrimonio con una persona che non conoscevano affatto e che era stata scelta da un consesso di saggi per mantenere stabile la popolazione (uomini alti con donne basse e viceversa, tanto per fare un esempio); e nel terzo, il re era addirittura pazzo, e nessuno, addormentandosi, sapeva se la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto vestirsi di nero, mascherarsi da topo, pagare delle tasse supplementari… o se sarebbe stato invitato a servirsi del tesoro reale.   
Insomma, un vero disastro. C’erano, naturalmente, anche dei regni in cui le cose andavano abbastanza bene, con pace e tranquillità: ma erano tutti piuttosto piccoli, o perlomeno erano piccoli relativamente al numero di abitanti, perché molto affollati. E a differenza del suo, essendo circondati da regni più grandi e turbolenti, non erano affatto tranquilli riguardo a una possibile invasione, anzi. Così viaggiò e viaggiò, sempre attento alle stagioni; e allo scadere dell’anno, era esattamente ad un giorno di viaggio dalla reggia di suo padre. Si sentì molto orgoglioso di aver calcolato così bene i tempi.   
Come promesso, venne accolto da feste campestri, balli, grandi falò notturni che allo spuntare del giorno si tramutavano in gigantesche grigliate di pesce. Dopo una settimana di tripudio generale, arrivò il momento stabilito per il passaggio delle consegne; il nuovo re aspettò il termine della semplice cerimonia, e poi, dal balcone, pronunciò il discorso che avrebbe fatto il giro del paese perfino più velocemente del solito.   
“Mio amato popolo, sono partito da qui più di un anno fa per scoprire cosa fosse meglio per il nostro regno. E ora posso dirvi cosa ho visto. Ci sono regni più grandi; certo, lo sapevamo. Ci sono regge più ricche, abiti più preziosi, gioielli più pesanti dei nostri. E ci sono uomini più poveri, popoli più spaventati, terreni meno fertili. Quale donna vorrebbe pulire da sola una casa troppo grande per lei? Quale uomo vorrebbe cacciare da solo in una enorme foresta con poca selvaggina? Un regno deve essere della misura giusta per chi ci abita… e il nostro, a quanto ricordo, ci è sempre andato piuttosto comodo.”   
Nella piazza ci fu uno scroscio di risate, e il nuovo re rientrò nella sua stanza.   
Il re padre iniziò a godersi la pensione, a parte qualche occasionale incidente con i suoi famosi alveari.   
Stava tentando di allevare una razza di api senza pungiglione.

 

 


End file.
